Animal amusement devices have a movable object on, around, or within these devices. An animal is usually shown by demonstration the movable or rolling object in the device, whereby the animal's inherent instinct to attack, or play with a moving object is imminent. However, these objects have to be initially moved by an animal or human hand to begin with, and unfortunately a good device becomes unused for long periods of time, and just occupies space. Stationary self grooming devices do not provide an incentive, or attraction to be used by an animal more frequently, as the animal has to provide all of the motions or efforts to utilize the devices as they were intended. Most animals will remain very appreciative for extended periods of time, when brushes are moved against their bodies by the human hand. Examples of devices more closely associated to the present invention's amusement and exercise concept are U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,299, by Mohr, Feb. 2, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,261, by McCance, Dec. 14 1993, both showing a device comprising a ball within a closed loop requiring an animal or human hand to initiate movement of the ball. Examples of devices more closely associated to the present invention's self grooming concept are U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,183, by Praschulk, May 4, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,131, by Plyler, May 18, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,147, by Armbruster, Mar. 8. 1988, showing mechanical animal grooming devices that require the use of a human hand. The prior art does not teach on the use of a motivational means that would exhibit an irresistable incentive or attraction to an animal, whereby the animal would benefit from increased use of the device more often. The present invention takes advantage of the inherent instincts of an animal's response to a moving object, when the original movement of the object is not physically initiated by the animal, or human hand, but by the device. The prior art does not teach of combining an exercise, amusement, claw scratching, loose hair retention, and grooming device in one assembly, thereby eliminating the need to purchase one of each.